


Bloody Baptism

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive) - Fandom, Only Lovers Left Alive, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fellatio, Menstrual Sex, Menstrual blood, NSFW, Oral Sex, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is out on the prowl and catches the scent of something delicious. He tracks down the source and comes to find out he's stumbled upon a nice girl that can relieve his appetite in a most unique way. Oh, and if want to have a listen to what playlist I listened to while writing this to set some mood, <a href="http://8tracks.com/mistress-cobra/bloody-baptism">go here!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Baptism

Eve would be giving him hell for this, if she were here. It had been at least two weeks since Adam fed last and he couldn’t rely on his old supplier anymore. Now he had to find blood the old fashioned way, and the very thought of feeding directly from a zombie made him grimace with disgust. It was like living in the Dark Ages again. Since coming back from Tangier alone, things had been especially lonely and quite dull without her presence. And although by definition she had no body warmth to speak of, Adam particularly missed having her next to him in bed. His thoughts began to drift until a powerful scent caught his attention. Blood. Rich, sweet, and tangy blood. His mouth watered instantly and he felt his muscles flex beneath his very skin with overwhelming hunger. His mind immediately went into predator-mode, and began hurriedly walking down the dark street, searching for the source of the rich scent. He groaned when he came upon a sleazy bar, not wanting to mingle among rocker-wannabe zombies. Despite his reluctance, he couldn’t ignore his hunger for another night. He pushed the doors opened and immediately walked to the least crowded corner of the establishment. His nose scrunched with repulsion from the abundance of different odors. Cigarette smoke, cheap booze, body odor, crappy bar food, but among these pungent scents, the unmistakable smell of what he craved most was here, somewhere. However, as he watched the masses of zombies dancing and mosh-pitting, finding the exact source was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack.

“Hey there, stranger. What can I get ya to drink?” A waitress spoke kindly, startling Adam from his concentration. She was a young petite curvy woman, probably in her mid-twenties, with short bright orange hair and juniper-colored eyes. She was dressed in a simple red fitting t-shirt and black skirt with a black apron tied around her waist, and black military boots. Her close proximity, under normal circumstances, would’ve annoyed the brooding vampire, but her sweet scent flooded his lungs. She was the one, the source of the powerful fragrance. But how? She didn’t appear to have any visible wounds that he could see. His silence and gawking must’ve bothered her as she cleared her throat and fidgeted where she stood. “Um… Sir?” She prompted, and Adam blinked, snapping out of his thoughts.

“Oh, sorry, pardon me for staring. You just looked familiar; I thought perhaps we’ve met somewhere.” He lied, giving her a lopsided smile that made the waitress smile and giggle in turn, her small dimples showing. “Just coffee, black. Thank you, Miss…?” He arched a curious eyebrow.

“Victoria. And please, don’t call me Miss. It makes me feel old.” She chuckled. “I don’t think we’ve met before, but I do apologize if we have.” She laughed nervously. “I work here full-time, so I’ve seen hundreds of faces come and go through here.” Victoria explained and Adam nodded in response.

“Perhaps we knew each other in another life time.” Adam purred and it secretly pleased him when her cheeks flushed an adorable shade of pink and she giggled again. It was a gentle and pleasing melodious sound, like the tinkling of wind chimes.

“I’ll be right back with your coffee.” Victoria smiled and dismissed herself. After she walked off, Adam inhaled deeply, savoring her lingering presence. Her skin smelled like sunshine and honeysuckles, and it filled him with a sense of warmth he hadn’t felt since his dear Eve. She had a friendly aurora about her that was also very much similarly reminiscent of her, too. After she delivered him the cup of coffee, she had to scamper off to tend to other customers, and Adam kept a watchful eye on her throughout the night. He noticed as Victoria would speak to the other zombies, while friendly in nature, she was also fiery. Anytime a rowdy brutish fellow tried to harass another waitress, she would immediately step in, seeing what the trouble was, and if they were just being an asshole, she wouldn’t hesitate to cut them off and tell them to leave the bar. The only time a bouncer had to interfere is if the patron seemed they were about to pick a fight, but was seldom the case. As the night dragged on into the wee hours, the rest of the zombies had gone home, save for Victoria and Adam, who had barely touched the coffee she had given him. He watched with a relaxed smile as she approached him. She looked him with a quizzical stare. “Something wrong with your coffee?” She queried but Adam shook his head.

“Nah. The flavor’s just not strong enough.” He lied again with a small shrug of his broad shoulders. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

“Uh-huh, sure. I know our coffee is pretty shitty, so it won’t hurt my feelings if you tell you didn’t like it.” She laughed and he chuckled in turn. “So, why are you still here? Everyone else has gone home for the night.” She looked at him with skeptical narrowed eyes. Adam looked down in contemplation; this was something he hadn’t planned on. He needed to feed, but without Eve at his side, taking blood from a zombie was tricky without spooking them, and Victoria seemed like a sweet girl that he didn’t want to frighten. His thoughts became distracted when he heard her gasp and her eyes scrunched shut in a pained expression. Adam looked at her worriedly but then it suddenly dawned on him. He felt like a dumbass for not realizing it sooner.

“Are you alright?” He asked but she waved a dismissive hand, despite the fact she was holding her side with her other hand.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry if this TMI for you, but I’m on my period currently, and I suffer from terrible cramps.” Victoria groaned. Adam stood up from his seat and walked around the waitress to where he was standing behind her. She turned to look at him quizzically. “Whoa, what are you doing?” She stammered.

“It’s okay. Just stand up straight. I know a secret technique to relieving menstrual pains.” Adam assured her. As she stood up, he placed his left hand on her stomach to brace her, and placed his fingers at the base of her spine, just above the coccyx. He pressed firmly and began rubbing in slow circular motions, and as he did this, Victoria moaned in pure bliss, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. The hard pressure somehow not only took away the pain but was also quite soothing. Adam couldn’t hide the grin curling at his lips, the moans and groans she made as he rubbed her were almost too sinful. 

“Oh my God… That feels… Oh fuck, that feels like heaven.” She purred. He licked his lips, deciding to see just how far he could woo this woman. He leaned forward just slightly to brush his lips over the shell of her ear.

“If you wish to and would allow me, I can do so… much… more… to alleviate your aches.” He purred, kissing her neck to punctuate each enticing word. Victoria nibbled her bottom lip and whimpered, arching her back and rubbing her voluptuous ass against his groin. Adam growled lowly, feeling his cock twitch and slowly stiffening in his tight black jeans.

“I really… REALLY… want to take you up on that offer, but…” She began, her voice becoming small and barely above a whisper. Adam sensed her hesitation but pressed further. He wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

“But…?” He questioned.

“But? But I’m on my period. Will it not… Gross you out?” She winced. “My blood… It’ll get all over you.” She stammered, embarrassed. Adam only smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders to turn her and face him. He gazed into her eyes with his otherworldly greyish-gold orbs.

“Oh, darling… If only you knew how much… That very utterance turned me on.” He growled. He took her left hand and guided it downward towards the crotch of his pants. Her eyes widened and her face turned red when she cupped his hard twitching erection, gazing back at him incredulously. Adam took a leap internally as he revealed his fangs in a wide grin and Victoria gasped, her lips parted in surprise ‘O’. She swallowed a lump in her throat nervously and he licked his lips, feeling and hearing her quickening heartbeat. “Victoria, I beseech you to allow me to escort you back to my home, however…” His words trailed off, unsure of himself.

“Yes.” She blurted, and Adam looked at her in surprise.

“Pardon? What I am… It does not both you?” He asked and though she was silent, she shook her head vehemently. Victoria did not look frightened of him. If anything, judging by her half lidded eyes, her rosy flushing cheeks, and her hard breathing, she was just as eager as he was.

“How about I answer you… With a different approach?” She grinned mischievously before tugging his leather jacket, pulling him to her lips. His eyes closed dreamily and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. He was mindful of his strength, careful not to crush her in his strong arms as their tongues writhed in each other’s mouths during their heated sloppy kiss. 

‘Dear God and all the angels in Heaven, she tastes sweeter than she smells.’ He thought. Victoria pulled away from him reluctantly, panting with an excited grin on her face. 

“Let me get my purse and close up here. And I will happily take you home, err…” She nibbled her bottom lip as she giggled in embarrassment but Adam chuckled.

“Adam. Just Adam.”

Victoria drove them back to Adam’s home, and what an interesting drive it was. As the waitress drove, Adam had laid his head in her lap with a smile on his face. At first, she chuckled, finding the notion sweet. But she quickly realized it was a part of his lustful playfulness as his long arms would reach up and his fingers would lightly brush her knee, teasing her skin and making her shudder. Once she pulled into the driveway, Victoria practically kicked her door open and pulled Adam’s wrist excitedly. The vampire chuckled at her fiery enthusiasm, following her up the porch and to his front door. After they got inside, he kicked the door shut behind them and he wasted no time to take her. He grasped her hips and effortlessly hoisted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She giggled as Adam sped up the staircase with her in his arms and walked towards his bedroom, all the while kissing and nibbling at her neck. Once there, he playfully tossed Victoria onto the mattress, making her squeal as he lunged for her, yanking her skirt and apron down her legs. She fidgeted nervously when his face hovered close to her center, and watched with wide curious eyes as he breathed in her scent deeply. Adam’s eyes rolled and he licked his lips hungrily, and although he was starving, he wanted to savor this moment. His eyes watched Victoria’s intensely, watching for any hint of hesitation as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them downward and discarded them with her skirt and apron. When his gaze fell to her plump folds glistening with fresh blood, he couldn’t resist the needful moan rushing from his lips. He kissed her sex with his open mouth, sliding his tongue up her slit while groaning in absolute bliss. The mixture of fresh blood and her delicious arousal was sweeter than anything he had tasted before, and he wanted to drown in her. Victoria gasped and sighed when she felt his cold tongue gliding over her hot cunt and the vampire delighted in her noises. He wanted to hear more of her delicious sounds. Adam’s tongue began making tight circles around her clit repeatedly as he slid two long fingers into her core, curling them to rub that special spot. Victoria’s back arched off the mattress as she cried out and her hands flung to his hair, clutching at his tresses tightly.

“That’s it, darling. Scream for me. I want to hear the sweet music your voice makes as you come done undone.” He growled, pumping his digits faster and tapping her G-spot relentlessly.

“Oh fu-fuck!” She screamed, her eyes scrunched shut tight and bared her teeth. “Sh-sh-shit!!” Victoria hissed and tossed her head to one side as her body tightened. Adam grinned, loving how he felt her cunt contracting and gripping his fingers as she came so beautifully by his hand. He loved how her entire body was flushed and practically glowing from her orgasmic bliss. He knelt back down to her sex, withdrawing his fingers to suckle them clean and lapped at her folds. Adam didn’t miss a drop of her nectar as his tongue diligently but gently licked her clean, moaning with content. Victoria mewled and cooed as he tongue-bathed her, twitching still from her post climatic bliss and his persistent tongue was slowly building her up again. Adam chuckled, noticing her whimpering and writhing.

“Scoot down on the bed, love.” He purred with a salacious smirk. Adam unbuckled his belt and pulled his long legs free of his trousers as Victoria situated herself on the bed. After he discarded his coat and black t-shirt, now completely naked, he walked around to the other side of the mattress and crawled up, placing his knees on either side of her head as his tall frame loomed over hers. His arms wrapped around her thighs, spreading her wider as he dipped his head down and dove his tongue back into her juicy wet cunt while Victoria jerked to wrap her lips around his cock. Adam vigorously shook his head back and forth, growling against the tender skin like a starved animal. The wet muscle alternated between assaulting her clit in tight circles and then snaking into her cunt, slurping and lapping obscenely. All the while the vampire did this, Victoria writhed beneath him, her moans and cries of ecstacy muffled by the cock pumping in and out of her mouth as he slowly rolled his hips. Adam continued growling and moaning against her delicious sex, lost in a lust and hunger-fueled fog that had his mind and body spiraling. It was an endless cycle, being fed his lustful and blood thirsty appetites that blurred together. He groaned needfully when Victoria sucked particularly harder and ran her tongue along a vein in his shaft. Her voice reverberated through him and down to the base of his spine that made his cock twitch within the warm wet confines of her mouth. But he wasn’t going to let her finish him like this, oh no. He wanted to soak himself in her warm wet heat. Reluctantly, he pulled himself from her mouth, briefly enjoying the feel of her breath panting raggedly against his wet cock. With predatory cat-like grace, Adam crawled over her body and slid his hips between her spread legs. With one slow fluid motion, he easily pushed himself into her throbbing core, tossing his head badk with a loud strangle groan as he reveled in her body’s heat, every muscle tightening and gripping around him, being the very center of her focus and pleasure. Victoria would moan with each slow roll of his hips, hilting her easily as her slick blood and arousal coated him. Slowly but surely, Adam’s hips begin to piston faster and harder, turning her long moans to quick cries and grunts. "Come on, darling… Ahhhnnn….. Yesss.“ He hissed through his teeth, his hips slapped harder and harder into Victoria as he felt his release quickly drawing close, pressure like a string about to snap built in his stomach. "Cum for me… Cum around my cock… Bathe me in your blood and essence.” Adam growled before bending down to bite down on Victoria’s shoulder, sucking her blood down his throat feverishly. She screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as her body arched off the bed in her climatic throws. Her body tightened around him once more and came hard, her blood and cum mingled together squirted around his cock and dripped down his sac. Adam swallowed her blood like precious life-giving water as his chilled cum painted her contrasting hot walls, making her whole body shudder. Victoria’s eyes rolled in the back of her skull, her head was swimming in euphoric bliss as he slowly drank his fill and his hips rolled with a lazy pace, milking every last drop within her. Once he was sated, Adam withdrew himself from her body and released his fangs from her flesh. He wrapped his arms around her small warm body, pulling her close to him, and he smiled as he nuzzled her hair. He chuckled, already hearing little snores coming from Victoria as she drifted off in a deep sleep. He kissed her temple before whispering, “Sweet dreams, Victoria. After you get off work tomorrow night and the night after that, I’ll be here, to relieve any and all your menstrual pains.”


End file.
